


I'm NOT the Warrior of Light: A Garlean's Journey

by varis_zos_galvus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Garleans, Not the WoL, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varis_zos_galvus/pseuds/varis_zos_galvus
Summary: Aurelia dus Lucius was the only daughter of a high-ranking Garlean official ... and then Baelsar's Wall fell and she was dragged into an adventure she didn't want, and away from a home she didn't remember. Will she figure out who she is before she's forced to help lay low her oldest friend, or is she doomed to be an outsider in a land that hates her as much as she hates it?This collection of snippets follows Aurelia -- who is Aurelia Lucius on Balmung -- in her journey through the main storyline of Final Fantasy XIV's Stormblood expansion. If you're not fond of OCs being shipped with main characters, or if you hate Garleans, this set of stories really isn't for you.If you like self-indulgent BS -- welcome aboard!The first few parts of this were originally posted on my garlean-nonsense Tumblr account.





	1. A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> IN THE BEGINNING... Aurelia and Hien take part in some conversation stemming from her annoyance with Magnai's antics. Yes, he's making fun of her for talking in her sleep. No, they aren't screwing.

"Oooooh, I hate him, I hate him, I _hate him_!"

Lord Hien watched with obvious amusement as the short, angry blonde woman he'd come to call 'friend' stomped her feet on the grass of the Steppe.

"Oh? Tell me how you really feel," he said, beaming, and the frustrated noise she made got him laughing. "I jest, Aurelia! Please, sit. Breathe! Your anger only does you harm."

Sit she did. She plunked down in the grass next to the Doman and huffed, "Can I just punch him? I bet even the sun would have a hard time taking a punch to the face."

Hien tsked. "Nay, you cannot reach his face. I _could_ heft you onto my shoulders, you could reach then... or aim low." The man grinned, and Aurelia smirked at him.

"You. I like you," she said, and she _siiighed_ and leaned heavily against him. Hien hummed contentedly.

"I like you as well," he replied, voice soft. Aurelia blinked, then looked up at him.

The look of complete and utter _guilt_ she wore had him regarding her strangely, head tilted, and Hien asked, "Is something wrong?"

The young woman chewed her lip. "S-Sort of. You know... you know I'm not _really_ a Warrior of Light, correct? I'm -- I can't use magic. I can't wield aether. You see, I don't even really know how I got swept up in all of this. Hells, you lot all should have killed me _ages ago_ \-- "

The Doman huffed a sigh. "I know what you are, Aurelia, and I know who you are. That... changes nothing."

Aurelia frowned up at the man. "The chances of me _not_ eventually betraying the entire lot of you and fucking off are about slim and none."

"You have not thus far. We've faced down your own people _multiple times_ and each time you... you still help. You don't run, and you have had many opportunities to do so. Why?"

She didn't have any real answer to that, and he didn't press her for one. Hien was nothing if not patient and he waited in silence until she was ready to speak -- only moving to lean back, hands planted on the grass behind him. She sat up as he moved. Once he was still, she shifted a bit and then leaned against him again, huffing a sigh of her own.

"I owe the Scions my life," she admitted. "I was at Baelsar's Wall when it fell. I ought to have died, but I did not. I don't remember much -- I don't remember my family, or anything like that. Bits and pieces of my life in Garlemald. My training." She paused. "Garlond and Scaeva both, I owe them, too. The adaptive magitek that I use -- you know that story." Aurelia shrugged lightly. "I want to go home but I do not know how or if I even can. I don't _like_ fighting my own people -- goodness knows I could have killed my own family, or old friends for all I know -- but it's... what option do I have?"

Hien glanced down at the smaller woman, that angry tiny thing that he'd seen tear across the battlefield like a thing possessed, like some ancient spirit of war. His voice was soft again when he asked, "How do you know you are not already home?"

Aurelia's smile was so _tired_. "I know because the moment everything changes and the provinces are released from the Empire, as soon as everyone takes notice of my third eye I'll stop being a hero and instead to back to being the enemy. Were I lucky I would have died at the Wall, then at least perhaps my bones would have made it home."

Silence fell between them again. Hien returned to a mostly-upright position, but when he did so he didn't let her move away -- instead, he put one arm around her and pulled her in close.

"There is something you must know," Hien started. He didn't look right at her, instead staring across the Steppe. "that is, as long as I live you will have a home with me."

That statement surprised and startled the Garlean woman, who looked to the Doman prince for clarification. He _finally_ looked down at her in turn.

"Hien," she said, her tone serious, "I'm not sure what you're saying but I've a feeling you've gone mad. I am your enemy."

"No. You. Are. Not," the prince insisted. "You are _not_ my foe. I trust you with my _life_ , Aurelia! You... I know you will not betray me. I... do not think you want to."

She didn't say a word. He broke the silence again, his tone one of amusement.

"I have heard you state exactly what you think of me _every night_ that we have shared a tent, even multiple times--"

"HIEN!"


	2. The Difference a Week Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back we go -- a brief look at just what caused Aurelia to wind up with the Scions, and some idea of her relationship with Zenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘sas’ is the same rank as the ambassador in 4.2, which is the highest rank a non-Garlean can reach. This is the rank that you’ll see in charge of a castrum, and becomes commander of a secondary unit when a legion is split.
> 
> For those of you familiar with the characters because of my Tumblr shenanigans: yes, this is the same Copernicus that's Aurelia's grandfather in the main RP timeline.

* * *

A week earlier and everything would have been fine.

A week earlier and Copernicus wouldn’t have been rushing his 24-year-old daughter to an emergency transport, white knuckle grip on the Gunblade at his side. He wouldn’t have been fighting through Eorzean Alliance troops in a desperate bid to save her life. He wouldn’t have been separated from her.

He wouldn’t have staggered out of the ruins screaming her name until he got hoarse.

Copernicus sas Lucius wouldn’t even look at the Prince a week after the fact as the man looked him over and expressed sympathy for his loss. The diplomat just nodded numbly.

“You ought to know that her body has not been found, sas Lucius.”

The older man gave a thin smile and said, “With due respect, Galvus, please do not get my hopes up.”

Zenos frowned but said nothing else. He swept out of the room, leaving the diplomat alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The first time he saw the blonde Warrior of Light, the tiny spitfire that fought alongside the others as if she had something to prove, Zenos yae Galvus swore he recognized her. She fought with rapier and magitek and a hell of a lot of yelling. She stood up to his attacks as if made of stronger stuff than hyuran flesh.

He didn’t see hate in her eyes like with the others, he saw disappointment and in her voice he’d heard the longing of someone who was far from home and wanted nothing more than to return.

The second time, when he took a close look at her, watched the way she fought, how she handled her tech, how she _danced with him_ , Zenos saw someone he had thought dead. Someone who was now stretched thin and moved as if in a trance. An exhausted young woman with nothing left but to keep fighting. But oh, could she dance, that was what reminded him.

He tried to taunt her as he had when they were younger, to get her to _remember who he was_ and later in the privacy of his quarters he destroyed several vases and pieces of antique furniture in an extremely rare show of frustration. Zenos had been right. The diplomat’s daughter was alive. Broken and with no knowledge of where she’d come from.

Who _he_ was.

It was… a blow to his ego, really. He had known her for years and that was all gone. Years of plotting and training and rule-breaking, of _planning_ , gone.

Zenos blamed them. The resistance. He was going to get her back and get her home, he was going to see her whole again and he’d make them pay for whatever they’d done.


	3. A Brief Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory with Aurelia and Zenos, with the latter having a little time off from his service in Doma.

_**Garlemald, before van Baelsar’s fall.** _

Neither Aurelia nor Zenos was wearing armour. They traded blows, dancing back and forth along the floor of what was _usually_ a ballroom, the clashing of metal echoing through the empty room.

“Playing politics is making you rusty, Galvus,” the younger woman barked. Zenos’ response was to crack a crooked grin as he spat back, “You might hit me were you to spend less time showing off.”

She surged forward with a yell, and he handily, effortlessly parried and disarmed her, ending the session with the tip of his rapier to her throat. Aurelia grinned at him. When she pressed forward, he withdrew the weapon – seemingly not willing to let her shed her own blood for show.

They circled one another immediately after, with Zenos abandoning his rapier  and leaving his hands free. The pair soon shifted gears, the High Legatus’ son taking the lead as he swept Aurelia across the dance floor in a manner actually befitting the room. He was a respectable ballroom dancer, after all, as anyone of royal blood ought to be.

And every time he did that – because every other thing he did was showboating – the senator’s granddaughter was nearly reduced to tears with laughter. “Zenos!” She exclaimed, “Is this really necessary?”

“This _is_ a ballroom… and we have it to ourselves,” he teased. “We ought to take advantage of that, mm?”

It didn’t help that he towered over her, and much of the dance consisted of him _very literally_ sweeping her off her feet. He did things like this every time he saw her – something that happened less and less as he became more involved in the military.

It was almost as if he were trying to make up for his absence. 

Zenos grinned broadly and lifted her up onto the stage where the orchestra would typically play, and he leaned in close, providing his companion with the perfect excuse to wrap her arms around his neck. “I will be here for a week or so before my return to Doma,” he purred next to her ear. “Perhaps we can catch up… spend some quality time. Have I shown you my most recent acquisition? It has been some time since you had the opportunity to handle my sword.”

The poor woman nearly choked on her laughter and she buried her face against his neck as he just stood there, grinning. He didn’t hold her – not where someone could catch him, at least – and aside from his teasing, their interactions were otherwise chaste. Aurelia let go as she pulled back, then gingerly reached up to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

_He_ leaned into the touch _ever-so-slightly_ and he frowned at her sad smile. That didn’t last long. She was soon beaming at him as she said, “I’d very much like to see your most recent prize, though were you to allow me to handle it myself that would _indeed_ be a first. Would you be so kind as to allow me to _polish_ your sword? I am so _very_ good with Garlean steel.”

It was Zenos’ turn to laugh. Aurelia looked so proud of herself with that statement, and before he pulled away he murmured, “When the time is right, of course.”

He pulled himself up onto the stage next to her and watched the woman for a moment, thoughtful. There was a lot that he _didn’t say_ , but he didn’t need to. They’d always been able to read one another with little difficulty, and this was just another of those moments where they could sit in silence and not really bother with having to speak at all.

Not that Zenos’ attention span would really _allow_ that to go on for very long.

“Have you managed to convince your father to allow you to enlist?” He finally asked. Aurelia scowled and shook her head.

“No, even with all you’ve taught me he insists it’s too dangerous as if _he_ didn’t serve for most of _his_ life,” she sighed and leaned heavily against the much larger man. The news had Zenos shaking his head, too.

“Then I suppose we are really going to have to do what we’d discussed,” he mused. Aureila looked up and grinned.

“Ah yes, send me over to Doma as your _secretary_. Then _everyone_ will insist that something’s going on.”

Zenos laughed, but he didn’t correct her.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Yugiri's failed assassination attempt against Lord Zenos, Aurelia faces him down and learns a little more than she bargained for while _his_ memories take some time to repeatedly stab him in the heart (figuratively speaking).
> 
> Aurelia uses a Red Mage's skillset by virtue of a Magitek kit built by Garlond Ironworks: [an Ironworks Magitek Degen](https://ffxiv.consolegameswiki.com/wiki/Augmented_Ironworks_Magitek_Degen). Controls on the hilt allow her to make use of the caster portion, though much of what she does relies on _actual combat prowess_.

* * *

 

_I knew it was you, I **knew** it was you!_

Zenos and Aurelia had been circling one another for a solid five minutes. Yugiri had fallen, most of his men had been dropped just by virtue of the power he’d unleashed. The woman’s eyes were narrowed. She was trying to figure him out, there was obviously _something_ she’d noticed.

“Aurelia dus Lucius,” he said, a light growl to his voice. She halted, the grip on her rapier growing tight.

“How do you know my name?” Aurelia breathed. The magitek components that made up her entire ‘Red Mage’ kit bobbed behind her. Zenos sneered.

“I have known you since we were _children_. I am the reason you can _fight_. _I trained you._ ”

Aurelia paused, shaking her head. “That cannot be true, the first I ever saw of you was at Rhalgr’s Reach when you slaughtered as many as you could get your hands on,” she said. There was no judgment in her tone – not like there would have been from any of the other Warriors or Scions. He was suddenly in close, the distance between them minuscule, he _towered_ over her. His pale blue eyes were locked on the much smaller woman and his jaw was set. She really could have stabbed him in the neck.

Zenos lowered himself to her eye level and he hissed, “Look me in the eye and tell me you cannot remember. _Look me in the eye._ ”

She sheathed her blade, then cupped her hand to his cheek to keep his gaze locked on hers. Zenos found himself grunting in surprise and leaning into her touch – horribly noticeable to himself, but nobody else.

_“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Aurelia laughed quietly as she caressed his cheek. He was _pouting_ , she knew he was doing it to tease, and her heart skipped a beat when he nuzzled her hand and rumbled, “Were your father to allow you to come with me…”_

_“He’s worried,” she said. “You know, if we were married he certainly couldn’t say no.”_

_Zenos looked about to kiss her. He even leaned in close as if he were going to, but it wasn’t necessary. With a sigh, he carefully rested his forehead against hers and muttered, “That creates its own set of problems.”_

_“I know,” Aurelia replied, smiling. She nuzzled at his nose. “I _will_ be able to join you one day. I’ll figure it out.”_

_“Mm. Not soon enough, however,” he murmured. “Not soon enough.”_

The young woman pulled away as if she’d been burned and for a moment he thought that maybe she’d remembered something, maybe she was going to come back after all, but she danced backward and her blade was in her hand again. Rage bubbled up from deep within him and Zenos took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through his nose as he straightened and hissed, “What did they _do_ to you, Aurelia?”

She didn’t know how to answer. It didn’t matter. Her back-up had arrived, and though there was so much she wanted to say, _wanted to ask_ , there was no time. When he finally left and he put his back to Aurelia he heard her rapier hit the ground.

Zenos dared to glance back at her one last time. She looked so lost, confused, as if her heart had been ripped out and she had no idea why.

He picked up his pace. He didn’t want to see that look again.


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia wakes up among strangers with little memory of who she is and where she's from. An unexpected ally offers her a gift, and convinces her that she's going to be safe.

Aurelia awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices, one louder than the rest.

"Of course she's Garlean! So am I! So is _he!_ Do you doubt either of our loyalty or sincerity?" More chatter, then: "Allow me to _re-phrase that_ : do you doubt Garlond because of _his_ heritage? Bah!"

Footsteps drew closer, sounding against the wooden floor of a building she couldn't identify. Aurelia immediately drew the blanket over her head. The footsteps slowed, and she felt someone sit against the edge of the bed.

"You are safe, dear, I am not going to hurt you. None of us are."

When the young woman peeked over the covers her eyes went wide, and the man that looked down at her smiled and added, "Much better. I am Nero tol Scaeva, former tribunus of the XIVth Legion of the Garlean Empire," he paused, hesitated -- was the introduction too much? Of course not! -- then continued, "who might you be?"

He knew, of course. Nero was a man that knew many things. He knew Aurelia from her father's promotion ceremony, from his _own_ promotions, always dutifully standing by the old Lucius' side with a soft smile. Wasn't she a Notarius? What was she doing in Eorzea, let alone at Baelsar's Wall in an Imperial uniform?

"Aurelia," she said hesitantly. "... Lucius? I have such a headache, Nero, sir."

The older man sighed softly and shook his head. "You do not seem a soldier, Lucius. Do you recall your commanding officer? Your orders?"

From the blank look on her face he wagered she didn't. She looked up at him, frowning, then sat up. Aurelia watched Nero for several moments. She reached out to him, fingertips brushing against his stubble-covered chin, and she squinted. He just laughed. "I do need to shave, do I not? Ah, but you must have a reason for this," he gestured toward her, then took careful hold of her hand. Aurelia just looked startled.

"I know you from somewhere," she whispered. "You're-- you're a soldier. You look at me as if you know me, too. I don't remember much. I remember the wall falling around me and then I remember waking up here."

Nero offered another warm smile and gave the girl's hand a brief squeeze before releasing it. "I was a soldier once, yes, and a highly decorated one at that. Those days are far behind me now. Everything will come back to you in time, what I  _can_ tell you is that you are the daughter of a soldier. You are a Notarius, and grand-daughter of a member of senate. Ah, but don't look at me like that. We have things to discuss, you and I."

At that, Aurelia sat up in bed and scooted back against the headboard. She tilted her head to one side. Nero, for his part, smiled in as warm and non-smarmy manner as he could manage -- highly difficult for him. He moved closer, leaning in to speak by her ear so that their conversation would definitely not be heard.

"I will not be able to stay behind and look after you or provide as much guidance as I would like -- I have my own _responsibilities_ to look after. Now, listen carefully, you _are_ going to be safe. I cannot say for certain that you will be able to go home. Your memories will come back. Until then _please cooperate with the Scions._ "

Aurelia stared incredulously at Nero, who chuckled softly. "Trust me," he said. "They _don't_ but they have yet to make any attempt on my life no matter how much several of them would like to see me dead."

The young woman nodded slowly. Nero continued: "I will build a weapon for you before I leave. I have a very good idea of what will best suit and how to make it work -- I am a brilliant engineer if I do say so myself -- so you will at least be able to contribute should they drag you along on their adventures. They most likely will. Cooperate, _help them_. I promise that everything will work out in your favour in some manner or another."

He _couldn't_ promise that, but he could at least give her hope. The way the lost girl looked at him made him feel as if he was doing the right thing.

"Oh, and... this," Nero took something from the pocket of his coat. He held out his hand to Aurela, and when he opened it she looked surprised to see what he was holding: ring on a silver chain. His voice lowered further still, nearly to a whisper: "Keep this hidden. Under your shirt, in a pocket, I do not care -- I took it off you when I found you. Perhaps you will figure out what it means in your travels, and I have no doubt that you will travel far."

When Aurelia glanced helplessly at him Nero understood. He took the necklace and helped her put it on, and she examined the ring very closely, her expression one of bewilderment. It was silverand engraved with the following phrase:  _Unanimi sumus._

"A single soul we are," Aurelia said. She frowned. "Someone gave this to me but I do not know why."

Although Nero had a vague idea, he dared not speak it.

* * *

 

A magitek rapier.

Aurelia had never even _thought_ of such a thing, but there it was, in Nero's hands, being presented to her with no small degree of flourish. He seemed so proud of himself, too -- much to Cid's chagrin. Aurelia took the weapon in hand and tested its weight. She was surprised when the focus that went with it automatically took to the air to float by her side, its motor humming softly.

"This is... this is fantastic!" She exclaimed, beaming, and Nero gave the other engineer a smug 'I-told-you-so' sort of smirk. Alphinaud appeared nervous about the Garlean woman practicing her fencing moves in the middle of the room, but Lyse and Alisaie seemed delighted at the girl's transformation from terrified amnesiac to... less-terrified amnesiac. Cid just sighed.

"I told you, Garlond," Nero all-but-crowed. "The focus is controlled through switches on the blade's handle. It is _constantly_ drawing in aether for use in combat, I will _happily_ demonstrate it for you later."

The young woman sheathed the blade and all of a sudden she'd thrown herself at Nero and drawn him into a tight, and not unwelcome, hug. Her repeated, enthusiastic thank-yous left him in mild shock and it took a little longer than it ought to have for him to react. With soft laughter he patted the girl's back. "You are most welcome, my dear. Put it to good use."

Aurelia just beamed and let go. It wouldn't give her back what she'd lost, but it would at least enable her to be of use.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether she wants to be there or not, Aurelia is enlisted to help free Doma from the clutches of the Empire. A former friend is lost, an ally _seemingly_ so, and love starts to bloom.
> 
> We also learn a bit more of what a dork Hien actually is.
> 
> This took me far longer than what it should have, but I'm glad to have finally published it!

Doma castle.

The battle was a blur. Aurelia and Hien fought back-to-back most of the way, each covering the other. By then she’d upgraded her armory – some poor soul’s gunblade instead of her rapier, adjustments made to allow her to control her Magitek focus with the new weapon. She was a whirlwind.

Hien was certain he was in love.

Both found themselves startled by the new appearance of Grynewaht and his hypertuning. Aurelia was kept on her toes – but he focused on the rest of the Scions and companions that were with them, his fury driving him to utter stupidity. He didn’t really stand a chance. When he finally fell, a monstrosity lying in a growing pool of his own blood, he blinked up at Aurelia as she stood over him.

She looked… sad, really.

“You let your anger run away with you,” she said. “You really could have been so much more had you focused on your  _ job _ and not… destroying us.”

The dying Roegadyn reached out. “Lady Aurelia,” he choked, “why?”

Hien looked on in confusion as the young woman plunked herself down by the dying man and took his hand in both of hers. He’d been ready to spring when he saw movement, and upon realizing that she wasn’t in danger quite yet, he waited. Watched. Grynewaht struggled to remain among the living. He blinked owlishly at those much smaller hands wrapped about his own and he found the presence of mind to weakly squeeze.

“‘e’s been lookin’ for you. Said… said I was gonna save you.”

There wasn’t much strength left in the dying man, and Aurelia leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Grynewaht’s eyelids fluttered, one last attempt to stay  _ awake _ , a battle that he soon lost. Moments after his eyes closed, the younger Roegadyn breathed his last and his body went limp. 

Aurelia gazed absently at the motionless corpse. Zenos had resorted to allowing his soldiers to become monsters? She was strangely silent when she returned to Hien’s side and he looked to her, frowning.

“Onward,” she quietly confirmed. On they went.

-

Aurelia had realized what Yotsuyu was going to do as soon as her hand had moved to her gun. She leapt forward, blade drawn, but not quickly enough – the woman opened fire on Lord Hien, and in the blink of an eye he’d drawn his katana and cut the bullet in two. Aurelia slid to a halt, her gaze snapping to her companion. How the hell did he do that?

The events that followed were a blur. Between the explosions and the knowledge that  _ they were probably going to die _ , she’d turned to Hien and he’d looked to her as if he wanted to say something. Was there even time? Rumbling from above prompted Hien to yell and lunge for the other woman. He knocked her to the floor, fully prepared to shield her from the rest of the building above coming down upon them.

It wouldn’t be necessary.

Both looked up in surprise when they realized they weren’t going to be crushed, when they heard Gosetsu grunt with the effort of holding up the entire palace above them. Aurelia gasped, and Hien hauled her to her feet.

“Go!” Gosetsu insisted. “Leave me!”

They didn’t want to. Good  _ Gods _ they didn’t want to. No argument would make him budge, no insistence that they’d be able to make it if they went  _ together _ , that his fight wasn’t over. In the middle of their debate more gunshots rang out and the old warrior just barely bit back cries of pain.

But he  _ still didn’t budge. _

“Go,” he repeated, his voice strained. “Before it’s too late.”

Unable to reach Yotsuyu – whose gun had thankfully run out of ammo – the companions fled.

Minutes later, as the party escaped over the water, Doma Castle finally collapsed into itself. Nothing more was said until their arrival in the Doman Quarter.

\---

_ “Grynewaht, look! Look!” _

_ He was just seventeen years old, freshly enlisted, already larger than his comrades and about as awkward as he’d ever get. The poor fellow nearly fell over himself as he turned toward the voice, and he suddenly had an armful of laughing Garlean as Aurelia leaped at him and engulfed him in a bear-hug. _

_ Grynewaht, in turn, barked laughter and lifted her off her feet. _

_ “How ‘bout YOU look,” he exclaimed. “I got my uniform! See?! I’m gonna be a… a…  _ Legatus _ one day, jus’ you wait.” _

_ The young Roegadyn set his friend on her feet, and Aurelia beamed up at him. “It suits you. Makes you look like less of a dork.” _

_ “Hey!” _

_ He wasn’t really bothered, he knew she was joking, and then she showed him the ring. It was a silver band, its etchings and design traditional fare as far as Imperial engagement bands went, and Grynewaht’s eyes widened. “He didn’t!” _

_ “He did!” Aurelia squeaked. “I said yes. I said yes!” _

_ The younger Roegadyn scooped her up and twirled her about, cackling, as she shrieked laughter at his antics. “My best friend’s gonna be a princess!” He exclaimed, “You’re gonna be a princess, Aurelia!” _

_ Silly as it sounded, she didn’t mind at all. _

\---

“Aurelia!”

The young Garlean woman paused and looked over her shoulder to find Hien running to catch up with her. She slowed to a halt, as did the other Scions, and she waved them off.

“I’ll catch up with you,” she assured them. “One way or another.”

Though Lyse looked sceptical, the rest simply nodded and continued. Hien slowed to a halt before her and took hold of the young woman’s hands. He was smiling. They’d lost so much, but…

“I never thought I would live to see a free Doma!” He exclaimed. “I just wish Gosetsu could have been here to experience it with us.” He looked down and gave her hands a squeeze, then looked to Aurelia with a thoughtful expression. “I… wanted to thank you for your help.”

Aurelia offered a faint smile in return.

“You… did not  _ have to _ ,” Hien continued, “yet you did, despite… everything. I, er.” The Doman prince cleared his throat, then leaned in close to press a kiss to his companion’s cheek. “I am… grateful to know you, Aurelia.”

_ Oh. Oh, no. _

Her cheeks flushed bright pink and she stared up at Hien, whose eyes went wide. He laughed nervously then, a blush gradually creeping across his cheeks and down his neck. “Would you… I would be honoured if you would stay and celebrate with me.” Hien pulled her close, clutched her hands against his chest. That was as close to a ‘please’ as he was able to get. The way he looked at her made Aurelia’s blush even  _ brighter _ , somehow.

“I-I-I think, I-I, ah,” she stammered. Behind her, suddenly close, came Alisaie’s voice:

“Just say ‘yes’, Aurelia.”

Both prince and pauper yelped in surprise, with Aurelia suddenly winding up pressed against the prince’s chest, and Hien automatically releasing her hands to catch her  _ properly _ .

“Excellent. My work here is done,” Alisaie said, grinning. “We’ll see you in Rhalgr’s Reach in  _ a few days _ , miss Lucius.”

_ A few days!? What did she think was going to— _

When Aurelia and Hien looked at each other, it was obvious that both were asking themselves the same question. Both blushed furiously, but  _ he didn’t let go. _

“O-Okay,” Aurelia stammered. “I-I, er, I mean, yes. I-I’d l-lo, er, I’d be honoured to celebrate with you, L-Lord Hien.”

He looked as if he wanted to faint. The fact that neither of them did was worth celebrating on its own.

\---

A speech gave way to dancing and fireworks and proper celebration, with plenty to drink that allowed the prince and his companion to loosen up just a  _ little _ . When he was finished with his part of the festivities and everything began to slow down a bit, Hien took Aurelia’s hand and leaned close to whisper, “I think now would be a good time for us to… to… go off and celebrate on our own.”

The Garlean’s mouth opened and closed as if she were a fish, and her cheeks flushed bright crimson even as Hien’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Ah! No, I meant - I would like to spend some time with you alone. I do not mean for any untoward -”

Aurelia laughed. Maybe it was the sake, but she darted in close and silenced him with a kiss, prompting poor Hien to blush completely before he remembered to lean into the kiss and actually return it, eyes closed. She was the one to break it off. With a warm smile, the younger woman squeezed his hand and quietly told him, “I would like that, Hien. Where to?”

He lead her off into the ruins, a spot along the water’s edge where they could sit together, leaning heavily into one another, to gaze up at the moon and stars. Aurelia clung to the Doman man’s arm as he pointed out the constellations and told her stories from his childhood.

It was a rather sudden moment when he cleared his throat lightly and said, “I think… it would be a lovely evening for a swim, wouldn’t it?”

Aurelia blinked at him in surprise. Continuing from his train of thought, Hien stammered, “We-we really could stand to clean ourselves up a bit, could we not?”

He  _ was _ right. Blood, sweat, and grime from the previous battle still clung to them and as he stood he offered her his hand. The Garlean woman took it, and she squeaked in surprise as he hauled her to her feet. Hien’s smile made the poor girl melt.

They stripped down to their smallclothes and carefully entered the water, though both took the time to actually  _ clean _ their clothing while they were there. A little bit of playful splashing between them, then they both lay their clothes on nearby rocks to dry out. Hien dove beneath the surface, coming up behind Aurelia soon after… and he scooped up water in his cupped hands and dumped it over the girl’s head. Her laughter was contagious, and he found himself laughing, too, as she spun and splashed him back.

That was when the prince actually took a moment to stop and look at her, really look at her. Aurelia’s smile was bright, wild. The warmth in her eyes when she gazed upon him made his heart flutter, and he stopped the horseplay to take hold of both of her hands. He tugged Aurelia close and her eyes went wide with surprise. Softly pink cheeks, blonde hair clinging to her forehead and the sides of her face, the hint of her third eye peering at him from behind her bangs. Though Aurelia was one of  _ them, _ was  _ the enemy _ … he didn’t  _ feel _ like that was true. For Hien, she really wasn’t. She was precious. She was… special to him.

That realization made his expression shift to one of dull surprise, and Aurelia regarded him with mild concern.

“Hien?”

“... I think I am falling for you, Aurelia.”

The way he said it struck her in a manner she couldn’t explain. Her cheeks flushed and she released her hands from his so she could duck in close and hug his neck. At that, it was Hien’s turn to be surprised and he cleared his throat as he slowly, carefully, put his arms around her. He seemed almost terrified - perhaps this was a dream, perhaps it wasn’t really happening, but the warmth that was gradually spreading through him hinted otherwise. He couldn’t help the desperate kiss that followed, and she couldn’t help the way she held tightly to him as if she didn’t want it to stop. Between the kissing and the requisite heavy petting, Hien soon began to notice his own arousal… and panic suddenly set in. He pried Aurelia off him and turned away to force his attention on the stars above.

“What a- what a beautiful evening! W-would you look at that, Aurelia!”

She floated close, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Hiiieeen,” she started, nuzzling his neck juuust a little, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he lied. “I-I think that perhaps we ought to… go and get some rest. Y-You go on ahead. I’ll, ah, catch up.”

Aurelia knew better than to ask questions. Hien was a very sweet man, he was just not very experienced with  _ personal matters _ \- namely those pesky things called ‘feelings for other people’ and ‘intimacy’. Before she pulled away, Aurelia pressed a kiss to Hien’s cheek and he laughed nervously.

“See you shortly, then,” she said.

Once he was certain she was out of sight, Hien let out a long, dramatic sigh and sunk into the water a bit. He’d soon shrunk back in the shallows beneath a dock where he quietly worked away at his sexual frustration.


End file.
